


throwing stones

by krewella



Series: in this moment (i could die with you) [3]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, HS AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krewella/pseuds/krewella
Summary: James has something to tell Aleks. Aleks wants to know why it has to be said at half past three in the goddamn morning.





	throwing stones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Okay, I know this isn't my college AU. I'm still working on that, so I wanted to publish this drabble (and another short one after this!) for you guys to enjoy. They're just cute fluff and make me happy, haha. 
> 
> I will hopefully get the next installment of angst central uploaded very very soon! 
> 
> As always, you can find me at jamesrwilsonjr on Tumblr and @bubblegumaleks on Twitter.

Aleks wakes up to the sound of something hitting his window. He rubs sleep from his eyes and glances at the blinking numbers of his alarm clock. It's 3:30 AM and he has school tomorrow. He shuffles towards his window, narrowly missing the laundry he hasn't bothered to put away yet. 

Shoving aside his curtains, he sees James waving him down enthusiastically. Aleks shoots him a look; it's a school night: _what the hell is he up to?_ Aleks' expression is lost on his best friend though and he sighs before stumbling blearily down the stairs. 

He carefully unlocks the front door, wincing at the creaking sound that resounds throughout the house as he pulls it open. He prays no one is awake enough to hear. James is waiting underneath the maple in their front yard, hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. Even in the uncharacteristically warm spring night, James has his trademark hoodie with the sleeves pushed up and beanie. Aleks didn't know how he didn’t roast alive, but that wasn't the point - not right now. 

James is grinning, seemingly wide awake, and Aleks tiredly asks him what he wants. 

"It's the anniversary of the day we met, idiot."

Aleks and James had kept up this stupid tradition of celebrating their friendship anniversary ever since middle school when they met in sixth grade. They were juniors now, but James wouldn't let him forget it. 

"Couldn't we have done this later?" 

"I got too excited. I uh, needed to do something before I lost my nerve." 

Aleks doesn't exactly comprehend what that means before James leans in and kisses him. Aleks wakes up for real then, stepping back purely from the shock of it all. 

James' face falls as Aleks stutters out, " **Bro... that's so...not cool...** " 

James starts to apologize but Aleks cuts him off with a kiss of his own. 

"You didn't let me finish. It's not cool that you didn't let me wake up first. Of all the ways I'd imagined our first kiss, it wasn't like this, asshole. Promise me we can redo this later? I want it to be more memorable." 

James smiles again before saying, "Everything is memorable with you, Aleksandr, but sure."


End file.
